


Jack o' Lantern Corps (an early halloween fanfic)

by hazelnutcoffee



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelnutcoffee/pseuds/hazelnutcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated Explicit for the later chapters. <br/>Hal Jordan decides to throw a Halloween party on the Interceptor, Razer is reluctant to dress up and party down but soon changes his mind once he finds out about Aya's costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Maximum is the nemesis of Italian Spiderman

Chapter1: This is...Halloween???

“Put your hand in the box” Hal Jordan shoved the box in Kilowog’s face bearing his signature smile which left Kilowog feeling rather apprehensive.

“what are you up to this time, Jordan?”

“Green Lantern Hal Jordan, wishes to celebrate Halloween as the earth calendar states that it will be Halloween in the next thirty hours” Aya replied

“Lemme guess it’s that stupid time of the year where everybody dresses up in weird clothes and harass each other for goods”

“that’s where you’re wrong, my friend!” Guy Gardner turned around in one of the main bridge’s swivel chairs to face the trio, “first of all, yes there will be dressing up because that’s partly what makes Halloween” he rose from the chair, “but secondly there’s going to be booze because Halloween is all about letting loose”

“But I thought that Halloween’s purpose was to celebrate the souls of the dead as well as otherworldly beings as derived from the pagan holiday Samhain” Aya had a confused look,

Kilowog turned to Hal,“why is he here, Jordan?”

Guy threw his arms around Hal which garnered a cringe from the masked green lantern, “Because he realised he was going to need some extra help in educating you guys in how to celebrate Halloween in style”

“With an access to encyclopaedic archives to just about anything, I do not believe I will need any ‘educating’ on how to celebrate this holiday appropriately and with style”, Aya retorted.

Guy looked at Hal with a raised brow, “cute and sassy, I like that”

“shut up Gardner” Kilowog and Hal said collectively.

“Anywho, Kilowog take something out of this box to distract me from punching Guy” he shoved the box in his face.   
Kilowog sighed as he realised that there was no escaping this, if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em he stuck his fingers into the box and pulled a small strip of paper,

“Captain Maximum?”

“Cool suit, lucha dore mask, has loads of snakes?” Kilowog stared at Gardner as though he grew a second head.  
“Really Gardner?” Hal frowned,  
“what? You know that movie was awesome!” 

“What’s the strip of paper for anyway?” Kilowog said to prevent the two earth lanterns from bickering,  
“That’s what you’re going to wear for the party, so now we just need to find a suit and a lucha dore mask big enough for you” Guy replied.

Aya looked at Hal, “Green Lantern Hal Jordan, have you found yourself a suggestion for your halloween attire?”

“Well, I was going to wait until everyone else got theirs” Hal’s fingers tapped on the box he held as he bore a sheepish grin.

“oh I see, so that you could hog the best costume!” Guy deduced, his fingers rubbed his chin as he saw through Hal’s plan.

“That was not my plan!” Hal held the box to his chest as he glared at Guy

“Then why did you refer to Lantern Guy Gardner’s accusation as ‘your plan’” Aya asked, Hal sighed as he fished out a strip of paper from the box, “oh c’mon! The invisible man?” Hal scrunched the paper in his fist.

“If you ask me, I think you’ll nail it- after all you’re pretty much heading in that direction anyway”

“Why don’t you pick out your suggestion I’m sure you’ll get one that suits you perfectly” Hal said with sarcasm

Guy quipped smugly, “Actually I picked mine earlier and for Halloween I’m going as Johnny Strabler! Whaddaya got for that?”

Hal raised the box over his head readying to launch it at Guy’s smug face, “Why did I even rope you into this anyway?”

Kilowog grabbed the box from Hal, “That’s enough you two”

“He started it” Hal and Guy yelled.

The door opened to reveal a rather irritated Razer, he took one hard look at Hal and the box that Kilowog was holding, “what are you all up to now?”

Hal took the box from Kilowog and shoved it in Razer’s face, “put your hand in the box”

“no” Razer replied as he coolly pushed the box aside.

Guy snatched the box from Hal and shoved it into Razer’s face once more, “C’mon don’t be such a party pooper, fangs!”

“First of all, it’s Razer not Fangs and secondly, no.”

“seriously Razor, do it for the sake of halloween and cutting loose” Guy pleaded.

Ignoring the insolent green lantern, he turned to glare at Hal, “and what is this Halloween anyway?”

Taking Razer’s exclamation as genuine Aya began to access her information archives for articles on the topic of concern, “Halloween is a holiday celebrated on Earth specifically on the last day of the tenth month on the earth calendar, it’s atypical customs involve dressing up in costumes based on history or pop culture and the act of going to people’s house asking for confectionery known as ‘trick or treat’”

“does she always do that?” asked Guy  
“don’t say that too loud” Kilowog patted Guy on the shoulder.

Hal decided to interject before Razer came to a conclusion, “well that’s pretty much what’s happening but we’re not going to be doing that trick or treat stuff, I just thought we could throw a party since we could do with some downtime”

“I don’t know what’s worse, dressing up and behaving like vagrants or dressing up and getting drunk” Razer looked very unconvinced by Hal’s explanation.

“I’d say the former, the latter is a lot more exciting” Guy advised as he gave Razer a friendly nudge.

“Like, I have a choice?” the red lantern mumbled as he swiftly drew a strip of paper from the box. He stared at was written on the strip of paper before staring up at the Green Lanterns,

“Hugh Hefner?”

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Rise of the Space-dads

  


Razer had his head buried in hands as he tried to calm himself- this was just too much, “for the last time green lanterns, I do not want to have any part in this” he looked up to glare at the trio, “especially if I have to dress up as such a lecherous individual!”

Guy Gardner sat himself next to Razer, throwing his arm around the red lantern’s shoulder, “hey chill out, it’s every earth guy’s dream to be Hugh Hefner, yet alone dress up as him on Halloween”   
“I’m not from earth” Razer frowned, of the usual suspects: Hal Jordan and Kilowog, this fellow was quite frankly the worst purely for how annoying he was.

“c’mon! Think of all the babes you could get at a party if you went as Hugh Hefner”

Razer looked at Hal and Kilowog as he exasperated, “whose idea was it to invite him on the interceptor?”

“Maybe we could do with relaxing a bit, especially since you’re the most high-strung out of us” Kilowog said, “besides when has Jordan ever proved us wrong?”

Hal fished out his phone, “can you say that again so I can record what you just said?”

“Absolutely not, Jordan”

Hal chimed in, “Besides everyone is going to be joining in and it wouldn’t be so much fun if you were the odd one out”

As Razer was going to make a retort to Hal’s comment, he paused, “what did you mean by everyone?”

Guy suddenly asked, “where’s the cute and sassy robot girl?”

As if on cue, a new sound was heard on the bridge- heels. All four men turned around and their jaws dropped collectively as they watched a familiar stranger enter.

“I decided to take a suggestion from the box, however I will need to have myself acquainted with the sensation of wearing heels as well as this corset” she smiled as she ran her green hands through pale hair, “otherwise I find the white colour scheme to be very appealing, the ears and tail are exceptionally cute” she noticed that the men were silent, “is there something wrong?”

Guy broke the silence as he patted Razer’s shoulder, “if you’re still having cold feet, I’d be happy to swap with you”

“Absolutely not” roared the two green lanterns and Razer, suddenly they glared at the red lantern.

“What? I’m going to go as Hugh Hefner and take part in your party. Happy now?”

“Oh yeah! I bet you’re really happy right now!” Kilowog growled

Hal shoved his finger into Razer’s chest, “I’ll say! You’re only going to take part because Aya is going as a playboy bunny”

Kilowog grabbed Hal’s shoulders and proceeded to yell in his face, “as for you Jordan! What’s the big idea in having Aya dress up as that?”

“Well, I was hoping to get Hugh Hefner so Carol could get the playboy bunny” Hal nervously replied, so much for some alone time with Carol he thought to himself.

Guy chimed in, “then why don’t you get Carol to come as a bunny girl too? Screw the Halloween party! We could just round up some babes and have a playboy party instead. Of course I’ll have dibs on Carol and Aya because-”

“YOU SHUT UP!” yelled Hal and Kilowog

Razer watched on as the three green lanterns yelled at each other, suddenly he turned around as Aya tapped his shoulder and his face turned bright red as he looked up and down at her costume.

“Aya…you look…-” before he could finish, her finger pressed onto his lips.

“I am glad that you have changed your mind, you would have been sorely missed”

oh grotz he thought as Aya sat on his lap, he hoped- really, really, hoped that she would not feel the rage that was stirring in his pants and he certainly hoped that Hal and Kilowog wouldn’t notice.

“Knowing how complimentary our costumes are, I look forward to the party, Mr. Hefner” she kissed him on the cheek and stood up from his lap.  
“What did I say about P.D.A.?” Hal Jordan snapped as he noticed Aya getting up from Razer’s lap.

Ignoring Hal’s question, “I will change out of this costume now, I think this party was a marvellous suggestion green lantern Hal Jordan”. She turned around and started to walk away from the dumbfounded men.

Kilowog stopped arguing with Guy and grabbed Hal, “downtime huh? Is this your idea of downtime?”

Razer was left completely shell-shocked, this must’ve been payback for how he behaved earlier with her, he really needed to stop underestimating her capabilities. In all honesty, Razer was not thinking about that at all for he was completely entranced by how her rear swayed in such a hypnotic motion at each step she took.

“What I would give to be that tail right now” Guy said as he watched Aya depart.

There was a deep silence as Hal, Kilowog and Razer threw death glares at him.  
“What? What did I say?”  
A calm gentle voice broke through the tense, murderous silence, “who is James Bond?”, the men stopped to look at Saint Walker holding a strip of paper in his hand.  
  


End Chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Deus ex Porta part1- desires of the heart!

Coming out of the toilet, Razer gasped as he was greeted by Aya.

“Your blood pressure and temperature has decreased greatly from an hour ago”

“Aya, what are you doing here?”

“I was concerned, you exited the bridge without announcing your whereabouts”

“and that worried you?”

“I was worried that my behaviour may have frightened you”

“Aya, you did the complete opposite for me”

Looking at her, he would never imagine the helmet on her head as hair nor thought beyond the plating that graced her arms and legs.

Think of the stillness of the lake he murmured inwardly as torrents of Aya’s costume came racing back and then came the sensation of her sitting on his lap along with her hypnotic rear- The lake! The lake!

Noticing the box of tissues that he was holding, she smiled at him, “well in that case I am pleased by your reaction”

“you are doing this on purpose” he accused as he placed the box on his desk.

“Am I, Razer?” her finger lazily trailed his crotch, “you do not seem to be troubled at all”

“I didn’t think you had it in you” he clenched his eyes shut as Aya began to stroke his erection.

“Is that so?” she guided him to his bed where she gently laid him down as her strokes became quicker, “It appears that I will have to re-educate you again”

his sigh was hoarse as he begged, “please don’t stop”

“I absolutely have no intention in doing that, Razer” Aya assured as she began to straddle him.

“Razer! Have you seen Aya?” Kilowog’s voice came like a splash of water on the pair causing Razer to mumble under his breath. Aya removed herself from him as he went to collect his ring that had started to blink. “Aya is with me,” he replied.

“is that so? well you two need to get to the main bridge, Hal wants to have a word with us!”

*

Everyone had been gathered to the bridge, Aya had set up a hologram of the map of the throne room on Zamaron, where Hal had pointed to a highlighted room.

“those who are familiar with this planet, will know the purpose of this room in particular” 

Guy briefly paused from writing to ask, “I thought the party was going to be here?”

“Isn’t that where the star sapphire’s portal is?”

Saint Walker nodded in recognition “they say that it is powered by the desires of one’s heart”

Aya gave Razer a knowing smile as he glanced at her in passing to Saint Walker’s statement.

“Funny you say that Saint Walker, because that leads on to a little theory I just thought up” Hal brandished his phone to the audience, “so let’s just say that I really wanted my mobile phone” he hid the phone behind his back, “but it’s back on earth, who’s to say that I can’t have it if my heart craves it” he put much emphasis on heart and revealed the phone as he exclaimed “suddenly, poof! Mobile phone!” the crew looked blankly at him.

Kilowog slowly cocked his head to the side- letting the absurdity of Hal’s plan sink in- hoping to make sense of it, “So you want to use the star sapphires’ portal to get stuff for the party?”

Saint Walker took a sip of his water, “I can understand why the star sapphires put so much emphasis on the pureness of love, such a device could easily be used for ill intentions”

“As ridiculous and selfish as the plan sounds, it may work” Razer admitted, 

Hal smiled dreamily at him, “I’m going to remember this moment, Razer”

Razer grimaced,  “please don’t”

Hal turned his focus onto Aya, “how far from Zamaron, Aya?”

“After the ultrawarp, we will be reaching Zamaron in twenty minutes”

“Thanks Aya, that’s enough time for us to go through with the plan”

Once Guy had finished writing on the paper, he placed it inside his glove and stretched out in his seat, “it’s not going to be as easy as it sounds, isn’t it? I mean we can’t just ask the owners if we could borrow their portal of ass-pull”

“ass-pull?” asked a puzzled Saint Walker.

“Ass-pull, a colloquial word from earth deriving from an idiom to “pull out of one’s-”

“Thank you Aya, I don’t think we need a definition for a deus ex machina right now”

Razer held her hand under the table, “I should stay with Aya in case-” before Razer could finish his sentence, Hal repeated,“that’s enough time for us to go through with the plan”, Razer simply rolled his eyes.

Hal continued, “Now Guy is right as we can’t just ask Aga’po if we can use their portal so it’s going to require some tact, so as to not raise any suspicion I’ll be “catching up” with Ghia’ta” he turned to Kilowog, “you and Razer will take Guy to where the portal is”

“but what about Aga’po?” Kilowog asked

Hal twiddled his thumbs, “well about that…”, Kilowog and Razer exchanged nervous glances.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4: Deus ex Porta part2- Return to planet Zamaron!

“I really hope this planet is in need of a green lantern” it was the first thing Guy Gardner had said as he caught sight of the pink clad inhabitants.

Hal, Kilowog and Razer stared blanky at Guy-realising that this would be his first time on this planet,

“if you don’t keep it together, the plan is going to fall apart completely” Kilowog scolded,

Guy ogled the women passing them by in a silent stupor until he was nudged out of the trance by Razer’s elbow, “what was the plan again?”

“I am not falling for that cliché! You know what to do, Guy!” Hal snapped, sighing he turned to Saint Walker, “sorry for roping you in on this, I’m sure you and Aga’po can talk about something”

“No need to apologise Hal Jordan, I’m sure the queen and I will have a lot to talk about”   
Hal noticed that Saint Walker was carrying a bag with him, “what’s with the bag?”

The blue lantern patted the bag, “to recall an earth expression: this is the ace up my sleeve”

He turned to everyone else, “ okay, once everyone gets the signal” he pointed to his ring, “that’s the cue to get to the interceptor”

“isn’t it the chopper?” Guy interjected,

“Hal Jordan!” Ghia’ta’s voice stopped him from retorting to Guy’s wisecrack as she embraced him, “it is so good to see you again” she turned to face the others, “it is so good to see such familiar faces” she turned to Guy, “and a new face too, my name is Ghia’ta”

“Guy Gardner, former green lantern of earth but hopefully a green lantern for your lovely planet” Hal rolled his eyes as Guy kissed her hand.

Ghia’ta felt a bit flustered by his confidence or overconfidence as her aunt would say, “well, that would be something to discuss with my aunt”

“is your aunt hot?”  
Hal shoved himself between Guy and Ghia’ta as he exclaimed awkwardly, “Kilowog! why don’t you and the others show Guy around, while I have a talk with Ghia’ta!”

Blushing she asked, “you want to talk?”  
He nodded as he held out his arm for her link with, “I believe we have some stuff to catch up on” Hal started to walk off with Ghia’ta, only to turn around to mouth “don’t screw this up” to Guy.

As they started to approach the palace Guy faced the others, “for someone who’s going as the invisible guy, he’s sure got a way with the ladies”

“well Jordan is doing his part we got to get a move on with ours” Kilowog led the others,

Glancing at Saint Walker, it piqued Guy’s curiosity- wanting to find out if the choice had involved straws, he asked “So how come Blue here gets to be with the queen?”

“when it comes to dealing with Aga’po it’s gonna require a different kind of charm” Kilowog patted Saint Walker’s shoulder.

“I’m sure you’ll have another chance to meet with Aga’po” Saint Walker assured Guy,

“It’s a pity that Guy is not going in your place Saint Walker, I would have wanted a front row seat for that” Razer noticed that Guy was staring at him, “what?”  
“it’s just weird hearing that expression from an alien”

“well your friend Hal, barrages us with his idioms constantly” Razer retorted.  
Kilowog cleared his throat loudly, “when you’re done! We’re about to approach the throne room”   
“Very well, I’ll take that as my cue and I hope to see you all back on the ship” Saint Walker walked ahead, whilst the others waited.

*

Queen Aga’po approached the blue lantern as he finished genuflecting to the throne “So you are Saint Walker, the blue lantern who aided Hal Jordan”

“and it is an honour to finally meet you, Queen Aga’po” he took her hand and gave a quick, gentle kiss before letting go.

Queen Aga’po smiled as she drew her hand away, “your formalities reveal an ulterior motive, blue lantern”

“indeed, I do have an ulterior motive, your majesty”

she conjured a small pink aura from her palm, “I could easily remedy that for you”  
“ah, but that would depend on how pure the motive is”

the aura gathered around her hand, forming claws of pink energy that brandished her digits, “how pure?” her hand softly clasped his shoulder- fingers curling in deeper.

He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply as the energy began to sear into him, “only the purest of motives, your majesty”.

She loosened her grip, “reveal your intentions to me, Saint Walker”, her fingers stroked at the bag strap, “it seems your motives involve that bag”

“and your archives too, if you would allow it”

The pink energy disintegrated from her hand as she drew it away from his shoulder, “go on”

“I want to submit my collection of salvaged love poems to your archives, including some early translations”, opening the bag, he revealed a ravaged notebook- handing it over to Aga’po.  
“Our archive is always open to contribution, very well then I shall show you to the archives”

She led him to the exit of the throne room.

“Is this something you always do for guests?” he offered her arm to Aga’po,   
she linked her arm with his, “Only for those who intrigue me”  
“do I intrigue you?”  
“You do Saint Walker, but only because I would like to know how you ended up with quite a valuable collection”

“now where do I start…” he began as they left the throne room together, unaware that three men had slipped through into the portal room.  
  


*

“So this is the portal of ass-pull” Guy was about to stick his finger into the pink energy, when Razer grabbed his hand.  
“this “portal” is used to seek out new star sapphires” he corrected as he released Guy’s hand.

“yeah but this is gonna help us get our gear for the party” he revealed a folded piece of paper hidden inside his glove.

“Kid, keep an eye out for Aga’po and I’ll make sure Gardner doesn’t go overboard” Kilowog patted the red lantern’s shoulder.

With a genuine seriousness Guy looked at Kilowog, “if this actually works, I am officially dubbing this the portal of ass-pull”

“you’re pretty new to this stuff, huh?” Kilowog retorted.  
Guy turned to look at the flow of pink energy and then to Kilowog, “when there’s a portal of ass-pull involved? Yeah this stuff is pretty new to me”.

*

“You don’t want to put too much pressure or else you could do more damage than good” Ghia’ta stated as she finished massaging Hal’s hand, “with massaging it’s all about maintaining a balance- knowing when to put in that extra pressure or to be more gentle in certain areas”

“I didn’t think you had to put so much thought into massage”

“once you understand the fundamentals, it just becomes natural and you end up getting swept in the emotion” she paused, “what made you want to learn massage anyway?” she asked,

“well ever since you gave me that massage, I always thought I’d like to make someone react as I did”

“someone like Carol?”

he made an awkward sigh, “I don’t know”

“I’m sorry that was not my place to ask” she apologised as she held his hand.

“No, it’s okay. I just want to respect her wishes and give her some space… but let’s not turn this into some awkward pity-me party”

she gave his hand a gentle squeeze, “it’s fine Hal, sometimes love includes having to let go, and even if we couldn’t be together at least we can still be friends.”

“Ghia’ta…” suddenly the ring began to flash green,  _time to get back_ , “looks like I’m called on duty”

“don’t be a stranger Hal” she hugged him, “it would be nice to see you more often”

“I promise” after returning the hug, he started to make his way back to the interceptor, feeling slightly disturbed at how well this plan was going.

*

“Now that you’ve set off the signal, how are we going to get back to the interceptor” Razer looked at Kilowog and Guy picking up clothes, “without looking suspicious”

Kilowog then asked, “shouldn’t you have released the signal when we were outside, Guy?”

“relax, we’ll just slip through the throne room while it’s still empty” Guy replied as he finished picking up the last item of clothing.

“Aga’po could return at any moment” Razer corrected Guy and then more to himself he murmured “and I actually thought that this plan was stupid enough to work”.

“so since Razor has established that we’re screwed, how about we go out with a bang and get caught in our costumes?” Guy held up a smoking jacket, a mask and a leather jacket,

“did you just mispronounce my name?” Razer’s patience was wearing thin and he was certain that if they could not find a way out of here quickly, something was going to happen to Guy.

Kilowog gasped as an idea came to him, he stared at the portal and then turned to Razer,

“there’ll be no need for that Guy, no need at all”.

* 

 _Today has been very productive due to registering new sensations along with creating new neuron paths_  Aya had decided to acquaint herself with this new form- not that it was any different to how she would usually appear but now she had to think about clothing and the many accessories used to adorn or benefit individuals. Sitting in Razer’s room, she looked in the mirror, running her green hands through her pale hair, she paused to register the sensation of that feeling, “interesting” she mused outwardly.

Suddenly, she drew her hands to her side as she picked up a reading which displayed a high amount of energy.   
Realising that she couldn’t access her weapons like she normally would, it meant that this encounter would require close-range melee combat. Before she could decide on an immediate action, the room was overwhelmed with bright pink energy. Tracing the energy’s signature back to Zamaron, she became alarmed at the conclusion that a star sapphire had managed to breach the interceptor.

As she began to filter her memory archives in search of any incident involving this amount of star sapphire energy, she could only come up with one result as a silhouette began to merge from the light, _Razer…_

Whatever romantic mood could have sprung from that moment as Razer emerged was soon crushed as Guy and Kilowog tumbled out yelling into an ungainly pile.

“this is somewhat familiar” Aya observed as she watched the light vanish,

“close enough” Razer retorted, grimacing as he heard the two green lanterns groan.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5: Getting ready....   
  


Hal literally stared into space-as well as one could with a bandaged face and sunglasses, “I just realised something, we haven’t invited anyone else”

“Is that a bad thing?” Kilowog asked, “I mean do you want the whole green lantern corps to see you drunk and dressed up in some stupid costume?”

Facing Kilowog- he nodded his head slowly, “Yeah that’s a good point, gossip spreads like wild fire on Oa- I’m still recovering from that incident with your recruit”

Kilowog chuckled, “now THAT would’ve been something worth recording”

Hal looked at Kilowog and said in an annoyed tone, “you’re never going to let that pass, aren’t you”

Kilowog made the action of wiping a tear from his eye-since he was wearing a mask, “nope!”

Guy entered into the main bridge, carrying a keg “well since the mission was a success, I think that deserves a round of this booze hand-picked from Oa”

“you stole a keg from Oa?”

“hand-picked” Guy corrected, Razer entered which caused Guy to exclaim “Just the man I wanted to see” he walked over to him and gave him a cigar.

Razer stared blankly at this odd item, “what is this?”

“you’ve never smoked?”

“of course I have, but this is completely alien to what I would have smoked back on Volkrieg”

“whoa, an alien describing something as alien- you’re creeping me out Razor”

“It’s Razer! What is the point of this lump anyway?”

“first of all, that lump is a cigar and secondly it’s gonna help you get into character!”

Hal turned around, “speaking of character, you’re not wearing your costume!”

Razer perplexed by Hal’s costume asked, “how can you even see?”

Hal removed his sunglasses “how do you think I’m able to notice that you’re not wearing your costume?”

Kilowog added, “you ain’t getting out of this so easily, kid!”, his head kept on jerking as though to exaggerate that he was talking,

“why are you doing that with your head when you talk?” Hal asked- putting his sunglasses back on

“force of habit” Kilowog replied.

Razer pointed at Guy, “what about him? He’s not wearing his get-up?”

“Hey, I was hauling kegs”

Hal looked at Guy, “kegs?”

“yep, I thought four kegs would be enough” to punctuate, Guy gave the keg an affectionate rub,

Razer made a start for the exit, “I’m going to make sure Aya puts a lock on the manual control”  
  
“please do, I don’t want to be called out by the guardians for stealing and drunk driving” Hal turned around to resume his previous activity of staring into space-literally,

Guy shouted, “you better be in your costume when you get back here!”

*

There was no sign of Aya anywhere, as he entered his room he was greeted by her voice

“I have already placed a lock on the manual control” he saw the hologram at his desk, “however you are still not wearing the proper attire for this occasion”

He scowled at the suit and smoking jacket that were laid out on his bed, “how can something so gaudy be considered as proper?”

“that depends on the context of the occasion”

he looked at the hologram, “don’t you find this to be pointless?”

“No I don’t, as an artificial being who has to manually collect information- just as a child begins a similar task in an effort create memories, everyday and every moment is a new discovery for me, if I am not making new entries into my information or memory archives, then I am creating or extending neural paths to register a new sensation; perhaps you should try to view this occasion as a task to gather enough information to create a memory”

Razer gave a sigh of defeat as he decided to take on her advice- after all, this would be a completely new experience for both of them, “thank you Aya, I am looking forward in making this memory with you”

“likewise” she replied before the hologram disappeared.

He began to undress, finding the act of putting on his costume to be strange. The materials felt so strange and fascinating- they were some similarities in its texture that reminded him of home and yet it felt and looked far too different for him to relate it to his memories on Volkrieg. As he finished putting on the smoking jacket over the suit that he wore, the door suddenly opened.

Aya had stood at the entrance with her back to him, the zipper of the corset was undone revealing her back, her hands gripped her chest to prevent the corset from slipping “I require assistance with my corset”

 _Forget about the lake_  he decided as he approached her, his fingers trailing down her back- relishing the contrast of his pale skin against the stark green of hers- knowing that this body was a construct of pure energy.

“Razer, are you incapable of such a task?” she asked teasingly, she suddenly gasped as a new but very familiar sensation swept through her,this is new she observed- as she was about to register a new path, she began to moan as she felt him bite into her neck again. “Razer, for your sake do not stop this” she moaned, rubbing her behind into his crotch as his hands gripped her waist, Razer kissed her nape- sighing as he welcomed the sensation of her rear and surprisingly the soft fluffy tail of her costume, “I absolutely have no intention in doing that-” he stopped mid sentence as he was face-to-face with Saint Walker clad in a suit of black with a white shirt that he remembered Guy and Hal referring to as a tuxedo.

“you do surprise me, Razer. It’s very nice to know that you are able to turn that rage into passion, it’s a very quick and effective way of releasing pent-up emotions- I must say” Saint Walker punctuated his remark with a wink

“Saint Walker, are you confiding to us that you practice masturbation?” as Aya asked the question, Razer felt a cold chill sweep through him.

Saint Walker laughed at the bluntness of the question, “unfortunately that is something I can not answer in the presence of a lady-such as yourself, and her lover” he winked at Aya, “however Razer, please think about closing your door from now on or else Ms. Aya may end up providing some inspiration for me” he began to move quickly as Razer yelled profanities after him- ah yes, he did enjoy rattling the red lantern’s cage now and again.

As Razer began to calm down, he noticed that Aya was looking at him  
“I still require assistance with this corset” she said

Razer blushed, “you actually wanted me to do that?”

She nodded, “of course, although I do not regret your stimulation of my erogenous zones but if we carry on we may raise the concerns of the other green lanterns”

Not wanting to think about how Hal and Kilowog would react to this, Razer began his first discovery for the evening: the zipper.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6: The night is young and the booze hasn't been touched yet

  


“This is halloween” Aya was fascinated by how different this party had turned out. The party certainly didn’t seem to be raucous as described by Guy Gardner, everyone was simply conversing with each other in a calm and jovial manner about their costumes, however she had taken note that the kegs of alcohol had not been drunk yet.

 _How come everything points back to me?_  Hal thought, it was his idea of ‘stealing’ the interceptor which raised the ire of the guardians along with the conga-line of madness that followed suite. It was his idea of throwing this Halloween party in the first place resulting with Aya being relentlessly ogled at by Guy, he dreaded the thought that Kilowog was going to tear him a new one about throwing in the bunny girl suggestion.

However those feelings of dread were put at ease whenever Razer would fend off Guy with an intimidating glare, _I guess he went along with good intentions after all_   Hal smiled, maybe this party could go off well without blood on his hands, suddenly Aya had bent down to pick something up- his blood boiled as he caught the red lantern’s wandering gaze,  _oh no he didn’t!_

 _The little tease_  Razer thought to himself, if there was one thing that he could agree with Guy was that he too wanted to be the tail of her costume, suddenly he felt himself being dragged away, he turned around and paled as it was none other than Hal Jordan, not again he groaned inwardly.

“enjoying the view mr. Hefner?” Hal sneered

Razer rolled his eyes, “will you stop being so over-protective of her?”

Hal retorted dryly, “oh yeah because she is not the only woman on a ship full of raging testosterone”

“Hal, Aya is capable of handling herself”

“oh yeah and I bet a lot more thanks to you”

Razer tore himself from Hal’s grasp and they both froze as they saw Guy sneaking a peek at Aya’s cleavage as she was talking to him, “oh no he didn’t” they said- overwhelmed by the urge to pummel the grin off his face, the urge lessened when they overheard the conversation:

“Lantern Guy Gardner, you are diverting your gaze elsewhere”

the red-headed green lantern’s eyes lingered up to her gaze, “well the view is pretty nice”

she pointed to the window, “and this view is not perceived as ‘pretty nice’”

he placed his hand on her shoulder, putting on his best smoulder as he retorted lowly, “it’s never gonna be as lovely as you”

coolly removing his hand away from her shoulder, she began her analysis “your temperature is rising along with your blood pressure and it seems to have impaired how you socialise- particularly with the opposite sex, I suggest that you find a secluded area to relieve yourself so that it may improve your social skills for the rest of the evening”

“well then lovely, I think I may consider your advice- I’ll make sure you’re the main star of course”

“I do not think that would be a good idea, lantern Guy Gardner” she pointed to Razer.

Taking hint of the red eyes and the very obvious red aura, Guy nodded and raised his hands in mock surrender, “okay you win” feeling particularly naughty he doffed his cap and said “if you decide that you’ve had enough of Fangs, let me know”

Aya replied curtly, “no thank you, Razer surpasses all expectations for my intimate and sexual requirements”

“ooh, a special guy eh? Well all the best to you babe and enjoy the evening” he blew her a kiss as he left her alone to eavesdrop on Saint Walker and Kilowog’s conversation.

Razer felt his heart swell at Aya’s last comment, however his giddiness was halted by the realisation that Hal was still standing right next to him.

“surpasses all expectations?” Hal looked at Razer with a raised brow “and how did she even learn about masturbation in the first place?”

“She has access to countless information, of course she’d be aware of that!” Razer side-eyed Hal which only made the green lantern glare back at him, he shrugged his shoulders in defeat, “let’s just say it involved an implication made by Saint Walker”

Hal’s jaw dropped, he turned around to see the tuexdo clad alien laughing along with Guy at a joke made by Kilowog, he turned back and looked at Razer, “are you fucking serious?”

Remaining indifferent to Hal’s reaction of silent horror, he noticed Aya approaching him, “I did not appreciate your sudden disappearance Razer, please do not do that again” she scolded.

Leading her to a corner, he simply said “thank you”, there was a look of confusion on Aya’s face, he continued “I know I shouldn’t have but I overheard what you said to Guy”

the confused expression was gone as she replied sternly, “I was only stating what was certain, I do not need to seek anyone else but you, the fact that you have been married- which means that you have had previous sexual experience, and along with the fact that you are an excellent dancer makes you the perfect subject”

He blushed slightly at the comment, Aya had just complimented him on being a good lover, looking at his ring- he remembered the shame that had engulfed him as he convinced himself that he was not worthy of love and of being a lover. He placed one hand on her shoulder and another on her rear- drawing her closer to him as he whispered in her ear, “only for you Aya”

A very loud and deliberate cough made the red lantern cringe,  _this is going to be a long night_  he thought grimly as he threw another side-eye at Hal.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7: So there's now three more kegs sitting in the room

  


“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you” Guy put his hand on Saint Walker’s shoulder, “what happened between you and that Aga’po dame”

Saint Walker looked at the first keg of the night, then at the remaining three and finally looked at Guy, wondering if it would be worth the tease, he looked at his drink and decided _why not?_  “we found that we had quite a lot in common and decided that the discussion was better suited in a more intimate location”

Guy’s eyes widened with shock,  _what a perfect reaction_  thought Saint Walker as he calmly sipped his drink, Guy turned to Hal and pointed at Saint Walker, “you guys know a real life James Bond…in space!”

Hal wondered if he should tell Guy that Saint Walker was pulling his chain but then as he thought about Razer’s earlier comment, it just confirmed that Saint Walker was full of surprises.

Guy suddenly pointed at Razer exclaiming “and a space-Hugh Hefner too!” the red lantern heaved a deep sigh, causing Guy to give him an energetic nudge, “don’t get all modest on us now Mr. Hefner what with your bunny girl saying you provide everything” he raised his brow as he put much emphasis on ‘provide’.

Razer was not amused,“you have no idea how easy it would be to kill you right now” Guy stared at him blankly, taking a sip from his cup before replying, “I love you too, space Hefner” realising that his drink was finished, he made his way to the kegs in order to break open the second one of the evening.

Razer turned to Hal and Kilowog who were arranging the cups into two opposing formations whilst holding onto a cup of their own, “you’re not going to put on the over-protective dad act?”

Kilowog replied, “we’re taking a break tonight”

Hal said in a calm but menacing tone, “so tomorrow you’ll be dealing with two over-protective and hung-over dads”

Taking note that the first keg was finished, Razer raised his brow “if you can even remember”

Hal and Kilowog nodded slowly bearing a gentle smile as Kilowog said, “oh we will, kid”

He felt deterred by their smiles and wondered if he should take the threat seriously or not. He didn’t have to mull on that thought for too long as he felt his shoulder being tapped, he turned around to see Aya standing behind him.

“Lantern Guy Gardner seems a lot more livelier”, she observed as Guy exclaimed joy at the arrangements of cups.

I’m just not used to her wearing an outfit like this was the excuse he mulled over as he gave her a quick once-over, hoping that she didn’t notice he joined in with observing Guy’s antics which now included very bad attempts at throwing constructs of a small ball into the cups, “If he couldn’t see through Saint Walker’s elaborate sarcasm, that confirms how much of a light weight he is”

   Kilowog’s mask had been lifted slightly so he could enjoy the alcohol, “Which part of Oa did you say you stole this booze from?” He took another sip- he swilled the beer in his mouth before swallowing, “it tastes kinda familiar”

Guy downed his cup, “first of all, it’s hand-picked! Secondly I hand-picked this from uh…” he paused for a second, “nope I can’t remember!”

“That’s worrying” Hal said as he looked at his cup- using his ring to scan the liquid content, his face fell as he saw the results, “Guy…you brought four kegs onto the interceptor”

Guy nodded, “now three” he patted the keg.

Hal raised the cup to Guy’s face, “four kegs of beverage0012”

Kilowog spat out the beer, “you stole contraband booze from Oa!?”

“hand-picked, buddy” Guy corrected, he took a swig from his cup, “besides it seemed like a waste of good beer”

“The beverage was confiscated by the guardians due to its extreme potency towards humans” Aya said as she conducted a scan.

Hal began to reminisce “the guys behind this moonshine were gonna sell it off to some beer barons on earth for quite a penny and so knowing what would happen if the earth was ransacked with drunk humans, the guardians called us in to make sure that the cargo didn’t reach earth” he smiled as he thought fondly of that mission.

Kilowog downed the cup’s remaining contents, “so what do we do next?”

“take the kegs back” Hal replied, “no wait, we can’t” he sighed “oh crap”

Guy began “well the only other option besides dumping the kegs-”

Hal cut in, “we are not dumping the kegs”

“Duly noted” Guy added, “the only other option is to drink all of the kegs”, there was a silence as he donned a smug expression.

“Guy…There’s six of us and three of them” Hal began as he pointed at the kegs.

“No probs, we’ll have the aliens buffer it since it’s not so potent for them right?” Guy turned to Razer, “Fangs, want to join my beer pong team?”

Razer replied sternly, “No”

Aya finished the scan, “Correction Lantern Guy Gardner, the potency difference towards terran and non-terran species is by 15%”.

Guy and Hal looked at Aya before looking at the kegs, “oh” they said in unison.

“I remember a time where a group of merchants came to my home planet in an attempt to sell alcohol ” Saint Walker chimed in, “of course the offer was refused and then rumours started to spread that the merchants were going to other planets still trying to sell the alcohol and always with the same outcome or I heard some stories that the merchants were chased away”

“So I guess that story about my uncle shooting at beer merchants was true” Razer mused out loud, he noticed that Hal was staring at him again, “Hal that is very annoying when you do that”

Hal straightened his sunglasses, “your uncle sounds scary”

“Yes and so was my mother” Razer replied.

Aya suddenly perked up as she came to a realisation, “taking into account what Razer and Saint Walker has said, it appears that the failed attempts to sell the beverage gave it time for the beverage to ferment greatly by the time it was offered to Earth”

Kilowog asked, “is the manual lock still on Aya?”

“yes, Lantern Kilowog” Aya replied

Kilowog nodded approvingly, “thanks Aya”

“Why don’t we send out some invites” Guy suggested, “what about that Tommy-Ray guy?”

Hal shook his head, “absolutely not, I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of other green lanterns”

Kilowog interjected, “Well you’ve already achieved that by getting beaten up by a squirrel in front of the cadets”

At that moment Hal wanted to be sucked out into space but instead he straightened his sunglasses hoping that whatever coolness dripped from the sunglasses would deflect everyone else’s prying glare. He repeated the action as he heard Razer exclaim “Hal was beaten up by that?” after Aya had showed the red lantern a hologram of a squirrel.

“a squirrel, Jordan?” Guy queried which caused Hal to grimace as he mumbled, “none of your business Gardner”

Guy placed a full cup in front of Hal, “you can tell beverage-what-it’s-name”

Hal formed a construct of a ping pong ball, “if I beat you at beer pong you’re going to shut up and not ask any more questions”

Guy grabbed the construct from Hal, “and if I beat you, you’re going to tell me all about it”

The challenge was confirmed by a fist bump, Kilowog sighed ‘nortz’ not really understanding what honour there was to defend after getting beaten up by a squirrel.

“Kilowog, want to help me mop the floor with Guy’s smug face?” Hal asked

“nope” replied Kilowog as he helped himself to another refill.

“Join me, James Bond-in-space and we’ll rule the galaxy as beer pong champs” Guy yelled as he waved at Saint Walker.

Taking a seat next to Kilowog, he raised his cup to Guy as he replied, “perhaps the galaxy is big enough for one champion and therefore I would much prefer to watch your conquest”

Guy had a crest-fallen face, “I’ll take that as a no”

Saint Walker sipped his drink, “yes”

“well that settles it, I’m going solo” Guy knocked back his drink and approached the table where Hal was waiting to defeat him.

Hal raised the construct ball in his hand and took aim, knowing that it was certain to be a direct hit, he said aloud “You are going down, Gardner” and everyone held their breath as he threw the construct, which completely flew over the cups and landed on the floor.

“Are we actually going to watch two drunks attempt to throw balls into filled cups?” Razer asked as he watched Guy throw the construct over his shoulder, which ended up hitting Hal.

“There are alternatives to watching this spectacle” Aya replied as she leaned in closer to him.

“alternatives?” he asked,

she winked at him, “indeed, alternatives. Quite different but they all have the same or a similar outcome”, she started to walk towards the exit only to turn around and say “your assistance will be required” before leaving the room.

Razer slipped out without causing the others to notice and followed the sound of Aya’s heels.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8: Bumping in the night part1- talkin' dirty

  


Razer writhed on his bed, cursing in his native language as Aya sucked on his penis- whilst her fingers rubbed at the crotch of her corset. His breaths were getting shorter and the curses were reduced to a repetition of a particular curse word which Aya found to have a very lewd translation.

“Aya, please stop…I’m going to…” ignoring his plea, she sucked him harder which shortly triggered an ejaculation, he moaned the same word that he was repeating earlier which for Aya the closest terran translation she could find was ‘fuck’.

Just as he was about to drift into a daze, he remembered Hal and Kilowog’s eerie smile and his eyes shot open. His hands flew onto her chest, padding around in search of any tell-tale signs.

“Razer, there was no need to concern yourself about my costume being soiled by your sperm as I imbibed it when you ejaculated”, He collapsed back onto the bed with a sigh of relief, between half-closed eyes he watched Aya lick her lips making him groan with approval,

“I did not consider that seeing you rendered helpless to my ministrations would be so enjoyable” Aya had a naughty smile on her face as she gave his penis a loving squeeze.

He propped himself on the bed, “that’s very nice to know that my suffering arouses you” the sarcasm was lost in Razer’s retort as he gasped for air- still reeling from his climax.

She straddled him, unbuttoning his shirt as she started to talk softly in his ear, “does this make you suffer, Razer?” she licked the dark lines on his face in a slow lingering sweep, “does it?”

The surge of blood to his penis made him hiss, “it will become suffering if you decide to stop right now”, taking note of his erection, she ground her hips onto it causing the pair to sigh.

She whispered into his ear “I absolutely have no intention in doing that” there was a sudden silence as they both looked at his ring and then at the closed door. To celebrate their relief of no further interruptions, their lips engaged in a relentless assault of kisses, with Razer breaking it off to bite into her neck.

“Your use of graphic word imagery earlier was very interesting as well” she moaned, gripping his shoulders as his fangs pressed in deeper.

He stopped to ask, “You liked that?” the question drifting into a quiet “oh” as Aya started to swirl her tongue around his left nipple.

“it seems that in a sexual context, your profanities excited and titillated me instead of being deemed as offensive in any other verbal encounter”

he stroked the tail, “does that confuse you?”

she gave him a quick and curt kiss, “not at all, it intrigues me”

he traced his middle finger across her lips “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse” she sucked on his finger.

“In that case consider us embarking on a new discovery” she gave him one last lingering kiss before climbing off him and sitting at the edge of the bed with her back to him.

 _The alcohol was a blessing in disguise,_  he admitted inwardly as he took in how stunning she looked and he wanted to do nothing more than take a bite into her-

“Razer?”

Pulling his eyes away from her rear, he realised that she was looking at him, “is there something wrong?”

“I require assistance with the corset” she said.

He got up to sit next to her at the edge, “leave it on”

she furrowed her eyebrows, “but weren’t you concerned earlier about my corset being soiled as tell-tale signs of your supposed sexual deviancy to Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kilowog”

“If I am going to die, at least I know that I spent my final moments with you” He hoisted her onto his lap, “in a very appealing outfit” he added, his hands fondled the bodice of her corset until her breasts were freed, “now then, let’s have some dirty words come out of that little mouth of yours” his thumb rubbed into her nipple, whilst his other hand stroked her thigh- lingering dangerously close to the cleft, crooning softly into her ear, “did you like that?”

“please apply more pressure” she tried to grab at the teasing grip he had on her thigh which proved useless as he drew his hand away from her reach.

“Didn’t I say I wanted to hear dirty words coming out of your mouth?” He gave her ear a gentle bite, running his tongue along her lobe in a lazy stroke as he began, “now then, where do you want more pressure?”

Aya trembled as she was battered by the constant relays of signals triggered off by yours truly. There was never any need for her to use profanities and she had to admit that having to say them in a sexually intimate environment was certainly a new experience for her. There was a slight pressure added to his thumb as it circled her nipple making her moan, “my…pussy…rub it”.

“where is your pussy, Aya?” he asked which made Aya wonder if he was in teasing mood or genuine before she could research on if the word pussy was used in Razer’s dialect, she was interrupted by a husky whisper, “tell me where your pussy is?”

Grabbing his hand, she placed it upon the crotch of her corset, “here!”

He stroked her crotch, “what do you want me to do with your pussy?”- he stifled a chuckle by kissing her neck as he took note of the obvious frustration rising in her voice.

“Rub it! I want you to rub my fucking pussy” she threw her head back, moaning as Razer slipped a finger through the crotch and began to rub against her folds.

Hearing her talk like this was enough proof for Razer that he would die if the others found out about this, not giving a single care he slipped another finger through the crotch of her corset and strummed harder, making her moan “fuck yes”, I am definitely going to die, he thought.

She started to rub at her nipples in hopes that it would bring her even closer to her climax.

“Does that feel good?” she moaned as he crooned into her ear once more, “does Aya like Razer touching her pussy like this?”

“Yes, fuck yes”, she clenched her eyes shut as Razer brought her to a screaming orgasm.

Aya collapsed into his arms, “That was very interesting”, she moaned as he gave her breasts a slow squeeze,

“Hearing you talk like that was very beautiful”

she snuggled deeper into his embrace, “thank you”

“you’re welcome” holding her tightly he laid back onto the bed.

Baffled by this sudden transition she turned around and asked, “Razer, what are you doing? Shouldn’t we be in the post-coital stage?”

Letting her go from his embrace, he said with a dazed smile “Sit on my face”

“sit on your face?” she repeated slowly, her face locked in a baffled grimace as she tried to make sense of Razer’s request, “is that all I have to do?”

He nodded, “I still have to return the favour”

“what favour? I do not remember making such arrangements”

He licked his fangs slowly and crooked his finger, “why don’t you find out?”

Lowering her suspicion, she straddled his face and soon after she felt the crotch of the corset split open- picking up on the low level of red lantern energy, she asked “may I inquire on why you found it necessary to do that-” Suddenly she was struck by a sudden jolt- making her almost buckle forward, the sensation soon returned in rapid sweeps.

Her moans became even louder as she squirmed from her vagina being worked on by Razer’s tongue and fingers, “oh Razer, don’t stop fucking my pussy like that” she begged as she squirmed even harder as Razer decided to work faster. She braced herself for another orgasm, relishing in the build-up when suddenly he decided to switch the double action with his thumb rubbing her vagina.

“Did you like my tongue and fingers going at your pussy? Or do you like this?” he asked,

Before she could register the frustration she felt from his action, she saw that the flies on his trousers were still undone and that his dick was now very erect, two can play at that game she decided as she lowered herself down and closed her mouth around his dick.

he sighed as Aya licked her way slowly to the tip before taking it in for a quick kiss, “now Razer, did you enjoy your dick licked like that? She sucked on the tip as her hands rubbed the length in a steady up-and-down motion, “or do you enjoy this instead?”

“you bad girl!” he gave her rear a light slap.

“only for you” she rubbed the tip of his dick, smiling as she heard him groan an expletive.

Meanwhile one more keg remained and four inebriated men stared in awe at the flickering lights too drunk to make any other connotations except for how pretty it looked.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9: Bumping in the night part2- turn on...an hour later

  


Razer had dozed off on the bed as Aya laid next to him, tracing her finger along his torso markings exposed by his unbuttoned shirt. Other than the crotch being torn open by Razer’s red lantern construct, Aya’s costume was intact.

Taking into account that this costume appeared to arouse sexual excitement for Razer and of course lantern Guy Gardner; it made her come to an observation that although stimulation was constantly explored physically during their trysts, it was rarely talked about between them. Tracing a circle around his nipple, she spoke softly into his ear, “What do you see in me that arouses you, Razer?” she kissed his ear, “what do I do to you that triggers sexual excitement?”

Suddenly a hand grabbed hers causing her to look into half awake eyes. He raised her hand to his lips, “I’m a light sleeper Aya” giving each finger a lingering kiss.

Slightly flustered she replied, “a vital detail that I seemed to have forgotten, I did not expect you to register my vocalised thoughts, obviously that was wishful thought on my part”

He kissed her hand, “Would you like to me to answer your question?”

she nodded, “proceed, such a topic should be discussed between us”

He mulled on the thought briefly before stating, “first of all, I like your curiosity”

her face crumpled into a pout, “Is that all that you find appealing?”

“of course not” he gave her a quick kiss, “I love your body, I love the feel of your body”

she looked at her hand, “even if this body is just a construct of green lantern energy?”

“even better because I get to indulge in your delicious pure essence”

she sat up on the bed and smiled at him, “thank you, it is nice to hear you validate my individuality- sometimes it can be difficult to rely on self-validation”.

He sat next to her, letting her lean on him, “if you want any more evidence just look at how Hal and Kilowog behave whenever we’re together”.

She frowned, “I find it belittling that they underestimate my capabilities as a crew member, your company does not put me in any sort of danger”.

He pondered on whether to compliment how adorable she looked when angry but decided against it and replied, “unfortunately the idiots are unable to see your capabilities”

Aya looked at Razer, she hung her head low and asked “they can’t?”

He explained, “to them you’re their daughter and like any father they don’t like the thought of their daughter being put in danger” he then added, “or wooed- especially if she is being wooed by a red lantern”, he grimaced at how much Hal and Kilowog reminded him of Illana’s father.

She looked up at Razer, “daughter?” she asked before repeating it again to herself as a statement and soon smiled as she recalled memories that supported this explanation. “It is still belittling that my capabilities are underestimated but the familial connotations are nonetheless comforting and amusing too”, she giggled, “perhaps I should explain to them, that as an artificial intelligence I am free to explore and express my sexual and intimate prowess like any other organic lifeforms”.

Razer sucked on his finger before slipping it into her vagina, “and aren’t you the intrepid explorer?” he moved his finger in slow swirls causing her to squirm and moan “fuck”.

“I love hearing you curse”, he nibbled her lower lip before sucking on it, “but I love it even more when you take charge” he dipped in another finger causing her to squirm harder, “my queen Aya” he purred as he started to rub faster.

She laid back down on the bed, allowing him to go deeper. Gasping as his fingers began to pump her vagina, she soon started to rub her clitoris, making him stop as he murmured “let me help you”. He took her hand and ran his tongue along her fingers before sucking long and hard on each digit. Guiding it back to her clitoris he looked up at her and said, “now play, queen of the explorers”.

“ooh” she cooed, noticing how slick her lubricated fingers felt against her clitoris as she rubbed it, “mmm” biting her lower lip, she squirmed as Razer’s fingers began to work its magic again.

“Am I going fast enough, my queen?” he asked teasingly as his fingers pumped faster.  
“Don’t stop” her finger rubbed her clitoris frantically as she felt herself edging closer.

He suddenly pulled his fingers out, “do you want it? Do you want Razer to drive you to your climax” bearing a naughty smoulder, he snatched her hand away from her clitoris once more.

“Razer, I may have to hurt you” she warned, not caring how primitive the threat was.  
He switched between licking his soaked fingers and licking Aya’s, “no need for violence my hungry queen, all I just want is to hear some magic words”.  
She wriggled as she watched him suck her fingers, she opened her legs and demanded, “take me to my climax!”

He whispered into her ear, “with?”   
“Your fingers!” she gasped as Razer stroked her vagina,  
Licking her earlobe, he asked “Doing what?”  
“Fucking my pussy- mmm, yes!” she cried out as Razer’s fingers resumed it magic, “yes! Yes!” she wailed as she returned to rubbing her clitoris!

“Am I getting you closer?” He asked, intensifying the pace of his fingers.   
  
“Very” she sighed, gasping “oh yes!” she welcomed the shock with open arms each time she climaxed along with the sudden short circuit that would soon follow as everything swiftly turned dark.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10: Bumping in the night part3- turn me on

  


Energy level at 10% and rising, the first thing Aya noticed as she came back online was that she was being held by Razer.

“You’re okay” he said with relief

“Is it not normal for organic life-forms to pass out from orgasm?” she queried, “there was no need for concern as I was offline for a minute”

his eyes shifted as his lips curled into a naughty smile, “and that was only my fingers…”

Aya stroked his crotch, “and there is no need to stop either” she countered, “after all I still need to inform you of what sexually excites me”

Razer moaned, “I’d like to know what excites my queen”

“you exhibit four idiosyncrasies that trigger my erogenous signals” she straddled him, sighing as she rubbed herself against his erection.

“only four?” he asked in reference to her earlier reaction;

“each orgasm usually requires me to reboot and I often lose data that I forget to backup and I have only managed to recover four, but there is a lot more to you that I find intriguing and arousing”,

He blissfully closed his eyes, “I’ll take your word for it”.

Her finger trailed his facial markings, “Your tattoo is like one big external nerve and once I stimulate it” she drew her tongue along the dark line in a slow lingering lick causing the red lantern clench his eyes and hiss,“it sends out a very interesting message to your brain” she undid his flies and rubbed his erect dick as she whispered into his ear, “case in point”.

She got up from his lap which made him open his eyes, just as he was about to make a remark, her finger pressed onto his lips. Holding onto his tie she pulled it slightly to make him stand up which he obeyed, “strip” was her simple command and he removed his clothes quickly. Looking hungrily at his naked form, she sucked on her finger and soon started to rub circles around his rectum.

Relishing the sensation of Aya’s finger, he was rendered capable of only moans which became louder as she soon used her other hand to squeeze his rear cheeks creating a double sensation upon the red lantern’s rear. He held her tighter, crushing his lips onto hers as he growled an expletive. “Your posterior is a very welcome distraction and the armour creates an irresistible outline” she remarked as she relinquished her hands from his rear, giving it a light slap. Razer was left breathless, “I definitely enjoy it when you take charge” his panting slowed down as he noticed that Aya was standing away from him assuming a very similar position. “I really liked your costume a lot” his gaze lingered from her rear down to the heels and back up to her rear.

Aya explained, “My probability calculations claimed that I would not be wearing this costume by the end of the evening”.

Making his way to Aya, he asked, “am I that predictable?”

“You already instigated this outcome by defacing the corset” to punctuate her reply, she started to rub at her vagina making her hips sway slowly as she basked in the delicious sensation.

“Does that make me responsible for overseeing this outcome to the end?” he looked at his ring and then at Aya.

With her back to him, she replied “Of course, however I am just as capable of undressing myself-” she turned around at the sudden burst of red lantern energy gasping as she was face-to-face with Razer in his red lantern armour.

“The heels and the ears stay on” he growled, his fingers engulfed in red energy rubbed her vagina, Aya almost stumbled in shock had he not been holding her.   
Squirming and wriggling in his embrace as his fingers started to pump faster, she buried her face into his chest. Wailing for “more, faster, harder” and all three at once. Removing his fingers from her vagina, he slid them into her mouth, “taste yourself, my queen” he licked his lips at how her head bobbed back and forth as she sucked on his fingers.

After taking his fingers out of her mouth, Aya remarked “I was not expecting that” she watched the red energy envelope his hands, one hand massaged her thigh making her coo at the warm touch, thinking about their earlier encounter with Saint Walker she asked, “was this something you learned during your sabbatical?”

Biting onto her neck, he replied, “part sabbatical, the rest down to creativity”. Licking her neck, his other hand formed a construct of a small blade and with it he drew incisions onto the cuffs, bow and corset causing them to drop off.

She stepped out of the puddled remains of the costume, wondering if at this moment she could melt under Razer’s smouldering gaze. Deciding to combat his smoulder with her own, she sauntered towards him, rubbing the prominent erection through his tunic making him revert to an expletive tirade in his native tongue. Kneeling in front of him she licked and sucked the erection causing his rant to become even more explicit. Feeling in the mood for mischief she stood up and walked out of his quarters.

When he realised that she was not coming back, a rage soon consumed him- his only thought was he needed Aya to finish up now! “The little tease” he stormed out of his quarters and into the corridor. He listened out for her heels which was soon followed by her voice softly cooing, “come and get me Razer”. She hasn’t gone too far he thought, deciding on the element of surprise, he kept to the shadows as he silently trailed after her.  
  


Aya sauntered through the dark corridor knowing that Razer would eventually catch up to her, which was her intention. Thinking about the warmth of his red lantern energy she was about to play with her clitoris when something grabbed her hand, looking behind her, she saw a very hot and bothered red lantern.   


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue: The morning after...

  


“Guy and I were playing beer pong and then you and Kilowog joined in…” a dishevelled Hal sat with Saint Walker, trying to make out what happened last night.

With his tousled tuxedo and tie, Saint Walker interjected, “Correction, you and Guy Gardner nominated me as umpire and then after finishing the last keg, Guy decided he wanted to go to Zamaron and invite Aga’po but with the manual lock on the controls, he went to go find Aya since she wasn’t responding and he never came back”.

Straightening the sunglasses, Hal asked, “how come you remembered so much?”

The blue lantern replied, “I was diluting the beverage0012 with water which was a feeble effort in itself as I stopped diluting by the time Guy opened the last keg.”

Realising that Kilowog was missing, Hal asked “do you remember what happened to Kilowog?”

The holograpic sphere appeared and Aya’s voice boomed into the room causing Hal to clap onto his ears, “Lantern Kilowog is asleep in the toilets”

Seeing that Hal was in no fit state to respond, Saint Walker looked up and said, “thank you Aya, would it be of any trouble to give me directions to Kilowog’s whereabouts?”

Hal cut in, “No need Aya, I’ll lead, just turn the volume down next time”

Aya retorted, “I am speaking at normal volume, this over-sensitivity to noise may be a symptom of a headache, before setting out to find Lantern Gardner and Kilowog please use an aspirin to help alleviate the symptoms”

“Duly noted, do you think you have any idea of where Guy is?”

“Searching…Searching…it appears that Guy Gardner is located in one of the ship’s confinement cells”

Hal popped an aspirin into his mouth and swallowed, “an apt place for him” he paused, suddenly realising that her and Razer were not at the party yesterday, “say, what happened to you and Razer yesterday, you two snuck off during our beer pong tournament”

She coolly replied, “Razer seemed to be extra sensitive to the beverage0012 as he passed out after his third cup”

“so he just wandered off and you looked for him?” Hal asked.

“Negative, I saw to it that he was taken back to his quarters and put to bed- noticing that I was low on energy, I put myself in sleep mode in order to recharge.”

Hal nodded in agreement, Saint Walker just kept silent as he could tell that Aya was obviously lying.

Hal suddenly remembered something and asked Aya, “By the way did you notice that the lights were going funny and then there was a blackout too”

“Oh yes, that was just a minor interference from the magnetics in space, but I am going to deliver an aspirin to Razer now” she suddenly went offline.

Hal clicked his tongue, “Okay, let’s do one thing at a time and look for Kilowog”

“Lead the way Hal Jordan” Saint Walker said as he started to follow Hal.

*

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” inquired Saint Walker as he looked concerned at Hal standing over Kilowog with a cup filled with water.

“Trust me” those were the last words Hal Jordan uttered as he emptied the contents onto Kilowog and was knocked unconscious by Kilowog’s fist.

*

“How come you’re not as screwed up as us” Kilowog asked the blue lantern as he poked the unconscious green lantern.

Saint Walker replied, “I woke up early, Aya provided me with an aspirin and water and a lot of gentle exercise was involved”.

“yeesh, no wonder the guardians confiscated that beverage0012, I was seeing things”

“Seeing things?” Hal groaned, “come to think it, about I remember the room was sparkling when the lights got all funny.”

*

Razer felt at his head, only to find out that he was still wearing Aya’s bunny ears and of course that he was naked. It made him think about what happened in the early hours with all that intensity wearing him out; Razer wanted nothing more but to sleep for the whole day and maybe Aya could join him.

Closing his eyes, he raised his ring- expecting to transform into his red lantern armour, nothing happened. His eyes popped open and widened as he realised that there was no energy left in his ring. Rolling his eyes, he started to walk back to his room so he could recharge his ring. He wondered why Aya was quiet, but he just assumed she went back to her duty so as not to raise suspicion.

The red lantern stopped dead in his tracks as he walked in front of Hal, Kilowog and Saint Walker,

a long awkward silence passed as the four men tried to avoid each other’s gaze and of course avoid staring at Razer’s dick.

Wanting to break the silence, Saint Walker asked “you wouldn’t happen to have seen Guy Gardner?”

The two green lanterns kept on staring at the bunny ears that Razer was wearing, “the lights…” was all Hal could say before Aya ran in holding Razer’s red lantern.

Looking at the awkward scene and then to Razer, she asked sadly, “am I too late?”

Seizing the moment Razer dashed between the three men, grabbing Aya’s wrist he simply said, “run for it” before dragging her off whilst the green lanterns gave chase.

“Guess it’s up to me to look for Guy Gardner” Saint Walker mused aloud.

*

Meanwhile Guy Gardner slept peacefully unknowing of the ensuing mayhem that was taking place on the interceptor.

THE END.


End file.
